Power systems are ubiquitous. Examples of power systems include industrial power plants, solar farms, wind farms, residential solar power systems, and electric automobiles. Typically, power systems supply, transmit and use electric power. Power is usually delivered over cables, and in some situations, cables can be disconnected, leaving a small air gap between conductors. Depending on the environment surrounding the air gap, an electric arc can form between the two conductors, which can be dangerous if the faulty part of the power system is not shut down in time. Especially when high voltage power is involved, the risk of electric shock or fire is high. For this reason, many power systems are equipped with arc detectors for detecting arc faults, which can be used to trigger arc fault circuit interrupters which can mechanically disconnect a faulty part of the power system like a circuit breaker. It is not surprising that the solar industry, for example, has developed a photovoltaic arc-fault circuit protection standard.